Cold Love Beats
by NanalewLikesCookies
Summary: Lucy is ignored by Natsu and she starts to fall for Gray, somebody's jealous. Now replace the word Lucy with Lissana. Yup I switched it deal with it. R&R


**So yeah I don't know why I even bother with the new stories cause gurl I dun even know, I can't even. Thinking about doing a Holes or Percy Jackson fanfic but once more I dun know. So I'm trying to do a different story, E.B. White style R&R.**

So I was rescued, they had saved me from themselves. Literarily. They had taken me away from themselves, just in a different world. What was so bad in Edolas, they had

basically restored peace in our land so nothing dangerous was there. But then they had decided to sweep me up my feet and throw be back up to earth land. I was basically

miserable the whole time, being left alone and ignored as Natsu didn't pay one minute of attention to me. No, his eyes were glued on that new girl. Lucy. She was supposedly

a strong celestial mage but I knew that anyone here could have taken her down in a blow. She had chosen a specifically weak magic apparently, while I had followed the path

after my older sister Mira. Mira. She had totally shipped Lucy and Natsu and at any second I could see her mashing their faces together. Now don't get the wrong idea; this

Lucy girl is nice she's sort of bubbly. The problem is that I have been missing for about ten years now and nobody even turned an eye to me. Not even my sister who had

_missed _me the whole time but even refused to give me one ounce of attention. So they basically had taken me away from the only family that had cared for me. Oh, how I

missed Edolas Mira.

_I stepped over to my sister Mira and hugged her. She had just come back from a huge mission to retrieve some food from the kingdom. She had nearly been killed; I was so _

_scared for her._

I thought more and more of my long lost family in Edolas; I wanted to go back so bad.

_I saw Natsu, my long lost crush walk through the door. He immediately ran up to me, but I was already out the door. I stepped over some lonely logs and continued to my _

_special place. It was a cave I had found not long ago, it was simple dark cave. It reminded me of the stories Natsu told me of dragons, and it secretly made me want a _

_dragon to come. Igneel in specific, because of course he could tell me how Natsu was doing, if he was even alive. The thought of Natsu dead burned in my very soul, I would _

_wait till he came._

_It ended up that after five years I had given up hope of seeing the pink haired mage. I grew more attached to my family in Edolas and forgot all about Fairy Tail. All until _

_Natsu intruded my already broken heart._

I broke down in the broom closet tears dripping everywhere, a waterfall exploded from my eyes as I fell to the floor and huddled to the floor screaming out. It was late in

night and only the drunks of FairyTail (except for me) were still there. Of course everyone here was also asleep. All except for one raven haired mage. But I of course didn't

know that and only you the reader could possibly know it. The raven haired mage pressed against the door shifting uncomfortably.

He slowly turned the door knob realizing it was locked he began to shake it vigorously. I stared in complete silence as the thrashing door knob stopped. All of a sudden the

room temperature dropped at least thirty degrees as the door turned into solid ice. The door shattered into thousands of pieces as I scooted back to the wall of the broom

closet. "Fuck, Lissana what happened!" Said a barely naked ice mage. I brushed away a couple tears from one of my puffy eyes.

He slowly walked over to me as though I was a lost puppy that would run away at any moment. I huddled up into a ball as Gray leaned closer to me.

I closed my eyes only to be enveloped in a soft hug, now most would suspect that I would have been freezing from his sudden hug. But no, it was as if he was taking the cold

away from me. He took all the bad things away as he hugged me tightening his grip on me. We sat like that for a couple minutes in a comfortable silence until he broke it

quietly whispering into my ear. "It's ok shh!" He said and cradled me only to jerk up as a strange presence passed the room. The temperature raised what seemed to be a

million degrees. "Oi, hot head!" Gray yelled. "Stay here, I'll get him." He said and walked out the door but I grabbed his wrist. "P-please, Don't, L-leave!" I muttered as he

grumbled under his breath. He agreed as he hugged me again.

**Ok so I'm trying something way different. Duh, its like reversing.**


End file.
